The new kids
by little.lost.panda
Summary: Three new kids find three digieggs. What's so great about these kids? They are me and my friends! Yay!
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Tamara Caitlyn: Hey everyone! A fan fiction about me and my friends getting our very own digimon! Yay! I know in the story we're triplets, but in real life, we are just close friends.

Mimi: Hey Tabby! How ya doin'? Haven't seen you in school.

Tamara Caitlyn: Yeah……….Kinda got head lice. Not allowed in the school.

Chelsey: What! Poor Tabby. Miss ya. OH! Your brother's haircut is funny! Couldn't stop laughing!

Mimi: Ha-ha! Yeah!

Travis: Disclaimer! Disclaimer!

Tamara Caitlyn: Don't want us to talk bout' ya?

Travis: Disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, or Mimi and Chelsey. God owns them! But I think I can say I own myself! Ha!

Tamara Caitlyn: Megruff is a merging of my, Chelsey, and Mimi's last names, Ruff, Medford, Griggs.

"talking"

'_thinking'_

* * *

Tabby (Tabitha), Chelsey, and Mimi (Michelle) Megruff, were walking through the park, goofing off after school. At school, they were known as the crazy trio, and lived up to that name proudly. It was a sunny afternoon, no clouds in a deep blue sky. (A/N: I know, cheesy and sort of gay.) They went to their normal hideout. Their hideout was just a circle of bushes that was big enough for them to sit down in. Today when they got there however, there where three eggs.

One egg was pure pink, one was light purple with white at the top, and the last was light green with black at the bottom and hot pink at the top. Tabby was the first to pick one up. She picked the light green egg. Mimi chose the pure pink, and Chelsey chose the last one. As soon as their skin made contact with the egg, a device fell on their heads. They picked up the device that hit them, off the ground. It looked like a walkie-talkie. Tabby's was deep purple at the handgrips, white everywhere else. Mimi had brown handgrips, and Chelsey had gold handgrips.

"What are these things?" ask Tabby.

"Don't know, but we need to go, we've been here too long, mom's going to worry." the ever bossy Chelsey said.

"Ok. Let's go home!" Mimi, the oldest, said. (A/N: Mimi-Oldest, Tabby-Middle, Chelsey-Youngest)

They ran home, carrying the eggs and strange devices.

* * *

Tamara Caitlyn: It's too short! Why is it so short?

Chelsey: Cause you're a beginner. And because you want to make sure you finish it. You never finish your stories. Proven fact. Just look at your notebook.

Tamara Caitlyn: Oh yeah. Well rate and review. Yay! My first reviews! *happy dance*

Mimi: I am the oldest by the way. I'm fifteen. Tabby and Chelsey are thirteen. How old are we in this fan fiction anyway?

Tamara Caitlyn: Hmm. I don't know. Thirteen I guess. And the thing about the crazy trio. It's true. That's our title at school. Well goodbye. Wave everybody.

Everybody but Travis: *Waves franticly*


	2. Chapter 2

**Tamara Caitlyn: Yay! The second chapter of the new kids! Happy! **

**Mimi: I want to see our digimon! *Glomps Tabby***

**Tamara Caitlyn: *Glomps Mimi back***

**Chelsey: *Stares* Whatever. Back to the story. Don't forget the disclaimer. **

**Tamara Caitlyn: Oh! Such a party pooper. **

**Travis: Get the disclaimer! **

**Tamara Caitlyn: NO! **

**Travis and Chelsey: *Pulls out disclaimer***

**Tamara Caitlyn: W-wait! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. I don't know who owns that. **

**Tamara Caitlyn: *humph. * So mean. **

* * *

Tabby, Mimi, and Chelsey walked into the house and ran for their room. Shielding the eggs from their mother and little brother, Shane. They closed and locked the door to their room that they shared. They sat on the floor. After getting settled, they looked at the eggs, then to each other. Repeating this process several times.

"What do you think it is?" asked Tabby.

"It's an egg _baka_. Anyone can see that." exclaimed Chelsey, bonking her sister on the head.

"I _know_ what it is, what I meant was, what do you think's inside it?"

"Don't know. But one things for sure, no chicken laid this egg!" Mimi said in her joking way.

The three sister laughed. They soon got tired of talking of the eggs, and moved onto school and boys. The eggs in their laps.

* * *

"Hey, you three! Dinner time." Said Shane banging on their door. Tabby often got annoyed at these times, and banged back.

"One minute! Don't bang the door. You'll break it!"

"You're one to talk, banging the door like it's your life on the other end." Mimi said. Tabby stuck her tongue out before the door cracked.

"Uh ho." Tabby backed up, watching the door crack and break. With a creak, the door crashed.

"*cough cough* Are you ok Shane?" Chelsey asked. Making her way through the now empty doorframe. Shane came into view, hiding on the stairs.

"Is it over?" He asked, innocently.

"Bwuahaha. You look so silly, hiding on the stairs, covered in wood! Ah ha ha!" Chelsey was full out laughing now. Shane soon joined in, followed by Mimi and Tabby.

"What happened to your door!?" They shut up.

"M-mom. Eh. Um. Well you see…" Tabby stumbled.

"Tabby and Shane had another banging match. Except this time, it broke the door." Tattled Chelsey.

Tabby and Shane stuck their tongues out at her at the same time.

"I'll call Home Depo." Their mother sighed.

* * *

"Goodnight Tabby, Goodnight Chelsey." Mimi sighed sleepily. They had cleaned up the mess of the door after they ate dinner. There was an empty space in the doorway tonight. The eggs had stayed in the room during dinner, now they where safely tucked into the arms of the triplets. Their beds where placed, so that the beds where pushed right next to each other. Mimi was in the middle, Chelsey was on the right, Tabby was on the left. (A/N: I just realized you have no idea what we look like. Tabby has dirty blonde hair and green/blue eyes. Mimi has light brown hair, light blue eyes. Chelsey has black hair, medium blue eyes.)

The sun shone bright through the window. Chelsey and Tabby were up. Chelsey had woke up first, immediately pulling off her sister's covers, knowing it would only wake Tabby up. They had gotten dressed and were doing everything to wake the last sister. Mimi was a very heavy sleeper. Chelsey and Tabby were currently pushing her off the bed. It worked. She woke up with a yell when she hit the floor.

"Humph. Could of just said to wake up nicely." They laughed.

* * *

Tabby, Mimi, and Chelsey walked to school, eggs snug in the backpacks. They had found they didn't want to leave the eggs at their house. Shane walked to school with them, but went to the elementary school. A few blocks from the school, they bumped into someone. Or someone bumped into them.

"Ouf!" Chelsey fell into the street.

"Hey! Watch it." Tabby screamed, turning on the auburn haired boy with goggles.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm late for a meeting at school. Izzy got an e-mail from Gennai." Davis Motamiya stated.

"Who is Izzy and Gennai. You know what, I don't care!" Tabby was mad.

"Are you ok Chels?" Mimi asked, helping her up. They stood in the street, having their own conversation while Tabby continued to yell at Davis.

"Slow down. Do you know what that means? Sheesh!" Tabby face-palmed, talking to herself more than the kid. Davis saw a blonde Yolei. Tabby stopped yelling at Davis when her sisters let out a terrified scream. A car was going to fast. It was going to hit Mimi and Chelsey. The triplets were petrified. The car zoomed closure. Tabby threw herself into the street, at least hoping to die with her sisters. An unknown force knocked the three girls to the sidewalk. The unknown force turned out to be Davis. The Girls were silent, overcome by shock at their near death experience.

"Well, we got across the street." Davis chuckled lightly. Tabby nodded.

"Th-thanks. Thank you s-so much." Mimi blubbered. Chelsey stayed silent for a moment, then, she exploded with laughter.

"Ahaha. We were so close to death. Bwahaha. Ohmigawd. That was so cool. I was so scared." Chelsey went on, not noticing that she was using English instead of Japanese. Davis was lost.

"What's she saying? What language is that?" Davis asked.

"Chelsey! Save the English for home." Tabby said, scolding Chelsey and answering Davis at the same time.

"We moved here from America, Chelsey doesn't think." Mimi apologized to Davis. He nodded. Davis's pocket beeped. He pulled out a think that looked like a mini computer. The triplets didn't recognize the brand though.

"Ah crap! I'm late." Davis jumped. He took off running toward the school.

"You could say bye!" Tabby and Chelsey yelled together. Mimi laughed.

* * *

"The Mayans' disappeared…" The teacher droned. T.K. wasn't listening. He was looking around the room, at all the kids.

'_Who are the kids?'_ T.K. thought. The snap of a ruler echoed through the room.

"Please try to stay awake Miss Megruff. It might do you some good." The new girl, Tabby Megruff, had fallen asleep yet again. Her sisters had the same schedule as her, but were much better at paying attention. T.K. returned to scanning the room. Gennai hadn't said how many kids there were, just that there was more than two.

*Flashback*

_Davis barged into the computer room, thirty minuets late. He started blabbering about nearly getting run over, and saving someone, the usual Davis nonsense._

"_Thank you for finally joining us Davis." Izzy said in his best mock teacher voice._

"_Yeah, yeah. Now what did you want to talk about, all I heard was Gennai, and e-mail." Davis said in his loud voice._

"_Gennai sent me an email, telling me that new digidestined have been chosen for an all new adventure. But we need to know who these children are. He has no idea who the children are, or how many there are suppose to be. He does, however, know that there is more than two. I want all of you to keep an eye out for these children. Everyone will. Meeting adjourned." Izzy turned back to the computer._

"_Yeah, yeah." Davis rolled his eyes and went to hit on Kari._

*Flashback Ends*

'_Is it him? Or her?' _T.K. got up when the bell rang and went to eat with his friends.

* * *

"Hey! That's our table." Tabby yelled at the kids that were sitting at her normal table in the back corner. "So move."

"Why should we? I don't see your name anywhere." the girl with purple hair asked, obviously annoyed. Tabby sighed and pointed to the back wall. It read: _Reserved for Tabitha and her sisters_

"Now move." She pushed the boy with blonde hair out of her chair and sat down. She looked toward her sisters and said "Sit." simply.

"Come on guys. Let's get another table." Good. That annoying purple girl gave up. The children got up and took their lunches with them. "It's no wonder you have no friends. You push everyone around. I bet your sisters can't even stand you." She shot over her shoulders.

"That's it!" Mimi screamed. She rushed over to the annoyance before anyone could stop her. "If you're just going to be rude then don't bother coming near us again or I'm going to implant my fist in you face!" She threatened.

"_Mimi. Just come and sit down. If I want to hurt her, then I'll let you help me._" Tabby commanded her sister in English, just to annoy the girl with purple hair. What was up with her hair anyway? She grunted and sat down reluctantly. The brunette led her friends to a table far away from the triplets.

"Japanese people are so snotty. Don't they know what dibs means?" Chelsey asked, using English so they wouldn't be overheard. They now knew how the Hispanics felt. It was great. You could talk as loud as you wanted, and they would have no idea what the hell you were talking about. Tabby had already cursed out a teacher.

"They are to stupid to understand." Mimi answered.

"Yeah. And the nerve of her, we don't need friends. We have each other." Tabby ground her teeth. The other two agreed. They bent down and grabbed the eggs out of their bags. They kept them below the table.

"So…what do we do with these things?" Chelsey asked, hoping her big sisters would figure it out.

"We hatch them?" Tabby answered, unsure. She looked to her elder sister.

"Of course we hatch them. I don't think I want to eat an egg with this color." Mimi joked. She flipped her brown hair out of the way of her light blue eyes so she could see. "Though it _is _pretty. Pink is the best color ever!" She yelled. We all laughed and ate our lunch, the kids from before forgotten.

* * *

"Let's go, we have to pick up Shane." Tabitha yelled. Michelle staggered to where her sister was, groaning.

"Come on Tabby. We just had P.E., I don't want to run." Mimi complained. Chelsey drummed on the midget's head.

"Mimi." She said, drawing the word out to an impossible length. "We have to, or Mom will get mad at us."

"Can't we walk?" She always asks the obvious. They both stuck their tongue out at her. A little boy ran into Mimi. "What is up with people running into me!?" She yelled to the sky. Tabby felt her backpack shudder. '_What was that?_' she asked herself. She shook it off.

"I am truly sorry. I didn't see you. But I must be going, I am going to be late." The little boy had brown short brown hair and deep brown eyes. He looked about Shane's age, ten.

"It's ok. Ignore Mimi please, she's in a bad mood. We had P.E. today." Tabby apologized. He looked confused, that's when Tabby noticed that she had slipped up and used English. She covered her mouth. "I'm sorry. I absolutely was _not_ thinking. I was using my native tongue. I'm really American. Sorry." She started to laugh.

"Don't worry, our sister is crazy. It's best to pretend she isn't there." The last two triplets confided in the young child.

"I'm Cody. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_, pleased to meet you." He bowed.

"I'm Chelsey, the midget it Mimi, and the crazy person is Tabitha." Chelsey dodged a blow from her sisters and held out a hand for Cody to shake. He didn't know what to do.

"You shake it person!" Mimi yelled in his ear. Tabby hit her sister.

"_He's Japanese. You _bow_ to him, not shake his hand _baka." Tabby told the black haired raven in English.

"Oh." She bowed along with her sisters. "Sorry, I'm still getting use to doing things in that custom." Cody nodded. He said he had to go and left.

"Weird kid." They said together and laughed.

* * *

**Tamara Caitlyn: Well, they met the gang, and didn't like them that much. Ha-ha. I always knew that if us three and Yolei met, we'd have a yelling match, but it didn't turn out the way I expected. And if anyone want's to know, everyone say's I'm bipolar…but I don't see it. **

**Chelsey: It's true. You are. One second, you're so sweet and happy with Lilac, the next you're practly ripping her throat off. It's pretty funny.**

**Tamara Caitlyn: And the thing with Mimi losing her cool, it happens nearly everyday. We sit next to a bunch of jocks, and they throw food at us, she still does it, but has learned to throw the stuff back.**

**Mimi: I still wanna beat them to a clobber!**

**Chelsey: Be quiet midget. **

**Mimi: Sticks tongue out.**

**Tamara Caitlyn: If you didn't notice, we are **_**very immature. Heheh. **_


End file.
